Known gaming devices include a video display device to display a reel game that includes a plurality of reels with each reel including a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming device accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming device spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display a combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming device then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline.
At least some known gaming devices display a game that includes at least one reel being displayed with a plurality of special symbols to increase the probability of a player winning an award. Over time, however, the player may become frustrated because of the limited number of symbols appearing on the game reels and the limited number of chances of obtaining an award. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.